Flexography is a method of printing that is commonly used for high-volume runs. Flexography is employed for printing on a variety of substrates such as paper, paperboard stock, corrugated board, films, foils and laminates. Newspapers and grocery bags are prominent examples. Coarse surfaces and stretch films can be economically printed only by means of flexography.
Flexographic printing plates are relief plates with image elements raised above open areas. Generally, the plate is somewhat soft, and flexible enough to wrap around a printing cylinder, and durable enough to print over a million copies. Such plates offer a number of advantages to the printer, based chiefly on their durability and the ease with which they can be made. A typical flexographic printing plate as delivered by its manufacturer is a multilayered article made of, in order, a backing or support layer; one or more unexposed photocurable layers; optionally a protective layer or slip film; and often, a protective cover sheet.
The support (or backing) layer lends support to the plate. The support layer can be formed from a transparent or opaque material such as paper, cellulose film, plastic, or metal. Preferred materials include sheets made from synthetic polymeric materials such as polyesters, polystyrene, polyolefins, polyamides, and the like. One widely used support layer is a flexible film of polyethylene terephthalate.
The photocurable layer(s) can include any of the known polymers, monomers, initiators, reactive and/or non-reactive diluents, fillers, and dyes. As used herein, the term “photocurable” refers to a composition which undergoes polymerization, cross-linking, or any other curing or hardening reaction in response to actinic radiation with the result that the unexposed portions of the material can be selectively separated and removed from the exposed (cured) portions to form a three-dimensional relief pattern of cured material. Exemplary photocurable materials are disclosed in European Patent Application Nos. 0 456 336 A2 and 0 640 878 A1 to Goss, et al., British Patent No. 1,366,769, U.S. Pat. No. 5,223,375 to Berrier, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,867,153 to MacLahan, U.S. Pat. No. 4,264,705 to Allen, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,323,636, 4,323,637, 4,369,246, and 4,423,135 all to Chen, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,265,765 to Holden, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,320,188 to Heinz, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,427,759 to Gruetzmacher, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,622,088 to Min, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,135,827 to Bohm, et al., the subject matter of each of which is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety. More than one photocurable layer may also be used.
Photocurable materials generally cross-link (cure) and harden through radical polymerization in at least some actinic wavelength region. As used herein, “actinic radiation” is radiation that is capable of polymerizing, crosslinking or curing the photocurahle layer. Actinic radiation includes, for example, amplified (e.g., laser) and non-amplified light, particularly in the UV and violet wavelength regions.
The slip film is a thin layer, which protects the photopolymer from dust and increases its ease of handling. In a conventional (“analog”) plate making process, the slip film is transparent to UV light, and the printer peels the cover sheet off the printing plate blank, and places a negative on top of the slip film layer. The plate and negative are then subjected to flood-exposure by UV light through the negative. The areas exposed to the light cure, or harden, and the unexposed areas are removed (developed) to create the relief image on the printing plate.
In a “digital” or “direct to plate” process, a laser is guided by an image stored in an electronic data file, and is used to create an in situ negative in a digital (i.e., laser ablatable) masking layer, which is generally a slip film which has been modified to include a radiation opaque material. Portions of the laser ablatable layer are then ablated by exposing the masking layer to laser radiation at a selected wavelength and power of the laser. Examples of laser ablatable layers are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,925,500 to Yang, et al., and U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,262,275 and 6,238,837 to Fan, the subject matter of each of which is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety.
Processing steps for forming relief image printing elements typically include the following:                1) Image generation, which may be mask ablation for digital “computer to plate” printing plates or negative production for conventional analog plates;        2) Back exposure to create a floor layer in the photocurable layer and establish the depth of relief;        3) Face exposure through the mask (or negative) to selectively crosslink and cure portions of the photocurable layer not covered by the mask, thereby creating the relief image;        4) Development to remove unexposed photopolymer by solvent (including water) or thermal development; and        5) If necessary, post exposure and detackification.        
Removable coversheets are also preferably provided to protect the photocurable printing element from damage during transport and handling. Prior to processing the printing elements, the coversheet is removed and the photosensitive surface is exposed to actinic radiation in an imagewise fashion. Upon imagewise exposure to actinic radiation, polymerization, and hence, insolubilization of the photopolymerizable layer occurs in the exposed areas. Treatment with a suitable developer solvent (or alternatively, thermal development) removes the unexposed areas of the photopolymerizable layer, leaving behind a printing relief that can be used for flexographic printing.
As used herein “back exposure” refers to a blanket exposure to actinic radiation of the photopolymerizable layer on the side opposite that which does, or ultimately will, bear the relief. This step is typically accomplished through a transparent support layer and is used to create a shallow layer of photocured material, i.e., the “floor,” on the support side of the photocurable layer. The purpose of the floor is generally to sensitize the photocurable layer and to establish the depth of relief.
Following the brief back exposure step (i.e., brief as compared to the imagewise exposure step which follows), an imagewise exposure is performed utilizing a digitally-imaged mask or a photographic negative mask, which is in contact with the photocurable layer and through which actinic radiation is directed.
The type of radiation used is dependent on the type of photoinitiator in the photopolymerizable layer. The digitally-imaged mask or photographic negative prevents the material beneath from being exposed to the actinic radiation and hence those areas covered by the mask do not polymerize, while the areas not covered by the mask are exposed to actinic radiation and polymerize. Any conventional sources of actinic radiation can be used for this exposure step. Examples of suitable visible and UY sources include carbon arcs, mercury-vapor arcs, fluorescent lamps, electron flash units, electron beam units, LEDs and photographic flood lamps.
After imaging, the photosensitive printing element is developed to remove the unpolymerized portions of the layer of photocurable material and reveal the crosslinked relief image in the cured photosensitive printing element. Typical methods of development include washing with various solvents or water, often with a brush. Other possibilities for development include the use of an air knife or thermal development, which typically uses heat plus a blotting material. The resulting surface has a relief pattern, which typically comprises a plurality of dots that reproduces the image to be printed. After the relief image is developed, the resulting relief image printing element may be mounted on a press and printing commenced. In addition, if necessary, after the development step, the relief image printing element may be post exposed and/or detackified as is generally well known in the art.
The shape of the dots and the depth of the relief, among other factors, affect the quality of the printed image. In addition, it is very difficult to print small graphic elements such as fine dots, lines and even text using flexographic printing plates While maintaining open reverse text and shadows. In the lightest areas of the image (commonly referred to as highlights) the density of the image is represented by the total area of dots in a halftone screen representation of a continuous tone image. For Amplitude Modulated (AM) screening, this involves shrinking a plurality of halftone dots located on a fixed periodic grid to a very small size, the density of the highlight being represented by the area of the dots. For Frequency Modulated (FM) screening, the size of the halftone dots is generally maintained at some fixed value, and the number of randomly or pseudo-randomly placed dots represent the density of the image. In both cases, it is necessary to print very small dot sizes to adequately represent the highlight areas.
Maintaining small dots on flexographic plates can be very difficult due to the nature of the platemaking process. In digital platemaking processes that use a UV-opaque mask layer, the combination of the mask and UV exposure produces relief dots that have a generally conical shape. The smallest of these dots are prone to being removed during processing, which means no ink is transferred to these areas during printing (i.e., the dot is not “held” on plate and/or on press). Alternatively, if the dots survive processing they are susceptible to damage on press. For example small dots often fold over and/or partially break off during printing, causing either excess ink or no ink to be transferred.
As described in U.S. Pat. No. 8,158,331 to Recchia and U.S. Pat. Pub. No. 2011/0079158 to Recchia et al., the subject matter of each of which is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety, it has been found that a particular set of geometric characteristics define a flexo dot shape that yields superior printing performance, including but not limited to (1) planarity of the dot surface; (2) shoulder angle of the dot; (3) depth of relief between the dots; and (4) sharpness of the edge at the point where the dot top transitions to the dot shoulder.
Furthermore, in order to improve surface cure, it has generally been found that it can be beneficial to perform additional procedures and/or use additional equipment. These additional procedures and/or equipment may include:                (1) laminating a membrane onto the surface of the photopolymer;        (2) purging oxygen from the photopolymer using an inert gas; or        (3) imaging the photopolymer with a high intensity UV source.        
Purging oxygen from the photopolymer using an inert gas typically involves placing the photocurable resin plate in an atmosphere of inert gas, such as carbon dioxide gas or nitrogen gas, before exposure, in order to displace the environmental oxygen. A noted drawback to this method is that it is inconvenient and cumbersome and requires a large space for the apparatus.
Another approach involves subjecting the plates to a preliminary exposure (i.e., “bump exposure”) of actinic radiation. During bump exposure, a low intensity “pre-exposure” dose of actinic radiation is used to sensitize the resin before the plate is subjected to the higher intensity main exposure dose of actinic radiation. The bump exposure is typically applied to the entire plate area and is a short, low dose exposure of the plate that reduces the concentration of oxygen, which inhibits photopolymerization of the plate (or other printing element) and aids in preserving fine features (i.e., highlight dots, fine lines, isolated dots, etc.) on the finished plate. However, the pre-sensitization step can also cause shadow tones to fill in, thereby reducing the tonal range of the halftones in the image. In the alternative, a selective preliminary exposure, as discussed for example in U.S. Patent Publication No. 2009/0043138 to Roberts et al., the subject matter of which is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety, has also been proposed. Other efforts to reduce the effects of oxygen on the photopolymerization process have involved special plate formulations alone or in combination with the bump exposure.
As is readily apparent, all of these techniques involve unavoidable costs such as capital expenses on equipment, space, consumables, inert gases, license fees, etc. Thus, it would be desirable to provide a relief image printing element having improved surface cure without needing to subject the printing element to any additional processing steps. Also, it would be desirable to provide a digital relief image printing element that comprises printing dots having a desirable shape and desirable depth of relief without needing to subject the relief image printing element to any additional procedures.
The inventors of the present invention have found that the inclusion of particular additives in the photocurable layer of the relief image printing element, as described herein, produces relief image printing element that comprise dots having desirable shapes and depth of relief.